


For the First Time

by DanishPancake



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Brothers, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Roof Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanishPancake/pseuds/DanishPancake
Summary: A glimpse into what the boys might've been like in their younger years??? Also their first time (hopefully not too weird, I just got this idea stuck in my head!!).





	1. Jacob

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first story ever on any site! I really enjoy writing but haven't really done anything so far outside of classes and I thought it was about time to fix that. I hope you all enjoy my story even though I'm bad with grammar. I'm trying to get better I promise, so please bear with me! I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts in the comments.  
> thanks! <3

The bell chimed happily as he walked into the store. Jacob looked around and was startled to notice a familiar face behind the counter. He felt heat rush to his cheeks and his heart started beating faster as he looked down at the shopping list in his hand.  
“Hi Jacob,” a sweet voice carried over to him from where he had just glanced and Jacob tried to shake off the warmth he felt.   
“Hi,” he replied a little too seriously.  
The girl frowned slightly but simply turned away to busy herself as Jacob retreated to a far corner of the store to catch his breath. 

Jacob was never the outgoing type and he often preferred to just be alone, but he wasn't one to get so flustered either, that is, until she came along. Johanna, or Josie as most called her, was a transfer from New York. The first day she walked into class, his attention was immediately grabbed by her large blue eyes and sweet, doll- like lips. She was one of the kindest people he had ever met, but that didn’t stop her from putting people in their place. Josie had a way of smiling at you so kindly while saying something sharp enough to cut you down to size. Jacob remembered the first time some boys tried to pick on her and she turned on them seemingly unbothered. She happily informed them they’d never catch a girl’s interest if they behaved like pigs, maybe they’d die alone. She smiled then, and walked away without another word.   
Jacob didn’t know what to do with himself when he was around her. Generally, he had no problem dealing with people when he had to, but with her, he stuttered and began to sweat. Suddenly he didn’t have his usual confidence and despite being larger than the other boys in his grade, he felt small and powerless. Josie didn’t have many friends, and she always seemed lost in another world the rest of them couldn’t see. Jacob recalled another time when Josie saw a gang of girls bullying a girl from the grade below them. She had stepped in to end the cruel game but the girls turned on her instead. She took the torment for the younger girl, but she didn’t react to her hair being pulled, or her skin pinched purple. Josie was strong and kind, and Jacob didn’t know a person could be like that. It was even more torturous when one day Josie had caught him staring at her and she smiled mischievously. From then on it seemed to be a game with her to watch him turn red every time she approached him. She began sitting at his empty table in class, and would walk with him after school until she had to turn off to her own neighborhood. He wasn't able to ever say much but she would keep the conversation going with teasing and flirty comments. He glanced up from the tile floor but he couldn’t see the register from where he was. Jacob rubbed at the back of his head and let out a sigh, he needed to focus on shopping, if he took too long his parents wouldn’t be happy.

Once Jacob had found everything on his list, he approached the counter warily. Josie was still there and she looked smug.  
“Just can’t stay away, huh?” She teased.  
“No, I just-”   
“I’m kidding, Jacob,” Josie rolled her eyes. “Do you ever just relax?” She asked as she began to scan food. Jacob didn’t know what to say and he looked down at the floor, hating himself. He heard the beeping of her scanner stop and she cleared her throat shakily.  
“You know…”  
Jacob looked up as she spoke again. Her tone had changed and she looked nervous and flushed.   
“You know Jacob… you know I like you... can’t you tell? You’re always so cold...” Josie managed to stumble over her words and a shock ran through Jacob. He didn’t know what to say, so he just stared at her, mouth still slightly open from when he was still trying to reply.  
“Quit staring at me Jacob!” Her voice rose and it had an edge to it. Jacob cleared his throat and he knew he was beet red.  
“L-let’s hang out, sometime… I mean, after school...” Jacob offered, and he handed her the money and grabbed his groceries as fast as he could. He needed to get away, to quit hearing his heart pounding in his ears, to quit feeling warm, he needed for his skin to quit tingling like he’d just been slapped all over. Jacob hurried out the door with a happy chime and left Josie standing behind the counter holding his money in her open palm. She stared after him.

“Where’s the milk, Jacob?” His mother asked. “It was on the list, dear.” His mother sounded calm but he knew her even tone meant danger.  
“I… I must’ve left it at the counter, I’m sorry.” Jacob pleaded with her but it was no good.   
“ I need the milk to make food for tomorrow’s potluck, Jacob. The store is closed now and I won’t be able to contribute to God’s meal. You don’t have an excuse not to have the milk, it was on the list.” She rested her hand on his shoulder, “even the smallest tasks are important to God, you have to be devoted to his will, Jacob.” Jacob’s mother exhaled her disappointment, “honor thy father and thy mother; why is that so hard for you? I ask you to do one simple thing and you can’t be bothered. So useless. Just get out of my sight, and don’t bother coming around for dinner.”  
Jacob marched outside, head down and brooding. He went straight to the shed and climbed up on the roof. It was quiet there and he was sheltered by a thick apple tree so he couldn’t be spotted, which is why Jacob all but screamed when he heard a small voice below him. “Mind if I join you?” He looked down in surprise to see Josie with a gallon of milk hanging from one hand. Jacob wordlessly knelt and pulled up the milk first, and then her.   
“Why are you out here?”   
Jacob shrugged.  
“Don’t talk much, do you?”   
“No,” Jacob replied curtly.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”   
“Well, you forgot something,” she slid the milk over to him.  
“Thanks.”  
They sat in silence for a couple minutes and then Josie moved to slide off the roof. Jacob glanced over to see how discouraged she looked and he felt a nagging guilt in his stomach. He reached out and grabbed her arm lightly, and she froze.   
“Look, it’s fine if you don’t like me back, okay, I’ll leave you alone from now on.”   
“Stay.”  
“Why?”  
“Because… just stay with me, can we talk?”  
“Oh, so now you wanna talk?”  
“I always do, just don’t know what to say,” Jacob grumbled.  
“Fine, why are you upset?” Josie looked sapped of her usual energy and Jacob couldn’t help but worry it was his fault for being so difficult.   
“Forgot the milk,” Jacob shrugged.  
“All this for some milk?” She said incredulously.  
“My mom needed it for tomorrow.”  
“Your parents aren’t very nice to you, are they?”  
“How…,” Jacob was startled at her question, afraid that it was so obvious despite his attempts to hide everything.  
“You’re always brooding, Jacob. You flinch when people move too fast. Besides, it’s easy to tell when you know what to look for,” With that Josie pulled her shirt up to show her stomach. There were scars there at varying stages in the healing process and he could see some that trailed down even under the waistband of the grey skirt she wore. She turned for him and he saw more on her back. When she had covered herself again she sat facing forward, looking out at the patches of field behind the leaves, her eyes sad. Jacob didn’t know what to do when a girl was sad, but he did know that when Joseph was sad, he wanted to curl up in Jacob’s arms and cry. No, that wouldn’t work with her, but maybe… Jacob reached out and held her hand tightly. She looked at their hands in surprise and then she hesitantly scooted closer until their legs were touching and it was easier for him to put his arm around her than to hold her hand; it was lucky for him, too, because soon his hands felt clammy. Jacob’s heart was racing and he was blushing again but he felt content as he sat there stiffly, trying not to move because he was afraid that if he did, the moment would end. The conversation died down into silence and they sat close together long enough that the sun began setting and Jacob finally relaxed his shoulders. He didn’t like what Josie had shown him, but he knew she understood him, and that drew him to her even more. They were the same.   
“You ever been kissed?” Josie broke the silence this time and Jacob wished she hadn’t.  
“No,” He said apologetically. Jacob felt himself tense up and he went to move away from her but she caught him by the front of the shirt.  
“Do you want to be?” Josie’s voice was soft and low as she looked at him tenderly, leaning in still closer.   
“Um… I-” Jacob felt like he’d lost his voice and he began to sweat more which made him more uncomfortable and he was sure his skin matched his hair at this point. “I don’t know how.” He forced out. Josie laughed sweetly, genuinely, almost as though they were talking about something casual and it made Jacob believe this wasn’t such a big deal for her. He didn’t know how she could feel so relaxed and it almost irritated him that she didn’t understand.  
“It’s easy, Jacob. You just need to relax…” she instructed and shook his arm, indicating to quit scrunching his shoulders up. He obeyed. “Very good, now, just do what I do… ``she moved her face closer to him, looking up questioningly but Jacob wasn’t satisfied.   
“Why are you doing this,” he asked.  
“Because I want to.”  
“But...why?”  
“I already said I liked you didn’t I?”  
“I don’t understand that, either,” Jacob said, as he turned away frustratedly. Josie blushed and looked down. She began nervously fiddling with a piece of his shirt.  
“We understand each other don’t we? You know what it’s like… no one else does.”  
“That’s not a good reason, Josie.”  
“It's more than that!” She defended desperately. “You’re so strong, and you take care of people. I see you with your brother. The other boys aren’t like that at all, Jacob plenty of men aren’t even like that. Why don’t you believe me?” Her eyes began to water and she clutched his shirt again. “I just don’t want to be so alone anymore, do you?” Jacob couldn’t stand when she looked sad and he felt stupid for reacting the way he did.  
“I’m sorry, I’m just stupid… I really do like you…” He paused and moved a little closer “I can’t even think straight when I’m around you.” He said, giving away the frustration he had towards himself.  
“That’s okay,” she replied quietly and her eyes flicked down to his lips. Jacob was still shaky and filled with adrenaline but he closed his eyes and forced himself to lean forward, maybe a little too fast and he felt their noses bump. He began to pull back and make sure he hadn’t hurt her but she grabbed the sides of his face and steered him to her lips. Suddenly he felt something soft and warm move against his lips and he opened his eyes to see that they were, in fact, kissing. Her lips were caught between his and she sucked at his bottom lip, which made a pool of heat gather in his stomach. She seemed to know he was watching because she moved his hand to her back, indicating to pull her closer and he did. Jacob didn’t know what to do with his lips so he stayed still until she pulled away from him slightly.  
“Why aren’t you doing anything?”  
“I don’t know…”  
Josie laughed “I told you to copy me didn’t I?”  
“Oh…” Jacob felt stupid for forgetting so easily and he worried she wouldn’t want to do this anymore, but before he could apologize she spoke again.  
“We can try again, you just need to practice,” she winked at him and moved in again.  
This time Jacob focused hard on her lips and tried to copy her movements. Soon he started feeling like he was getting the hang of it, and his hopes were confirmed when, after running his tongue along her bottom lip, she let out a soft moan. This made his pulse quicken and something inside him stirred. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lips again before tangling a hand into her blonde hair and pulling her head back. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore, it was as if some force was moving for him and he tried to recall anything he might’ve seen before about kissing. He sucked on her neck and she let out more moans before turning fully to him and wrapping her legs around his waist. He heard the milk skid down the roof to then hit the ground below, and smiled. Jacob turned over so that Josie’s back was on the roof and he was over her, kissing anywhere he could. Her eyes were closed and her chest heaved, her nipples showing through her shirt, which caught Jacobs attention. He hesitated for a moment before putting a hand on her breast, feeling the curve and softness of it. Her brow tensed slightly and she grabbed his hand to guide him. She had him cup his hand around and make slow circles with his thumb over her nipple, it hardened more and she smiled at him.   
“You learn fast, Jake” She slowly kissed him again and he felt her warm breath on his cheek, tasted the sweetness in her mouth and he nipped at the fullness of her bottom lip. She pushed up into his body, urging him on. He slid his hand under her shirt and felt her bra, which she promptly reached around to undo. He slid her shirt up until he saw her stomach again, then up past that until he could see her chest, too. He looked down at her plump wet lips, her round breasts, and vulnerable stomach.   
“What?”  
“So… soft,” Jacob replied as he carefully ran his fingers down her sternum and over her ribs.  
“There are lots of soft things about me, Jake” she pulled his head close to her again and looked at him seriously before kissing his cheek and then reaching down to unbutton his pants. Jacob gasped at the cool air and unfamiliar contact. He felt her hand reach past his boxers and run up and down. It felt so good. It felt like finally being given a meal after so many nights without dinner, but he was still hungry. He kissed down her chest until he could lick one of her nipples and she whined softly. By now her legs had fallen from his waist and her feet rested on either side of him to give her room to reach down his pants. He thrust into her hand and lifted her closer to him. He kissed her on the jaw, the chin, the cheeks, wherever he could reach. He sucked at her lips and groaned into her hair.   
“Jacob,” she looked at him questioningly before slowly pulling at the hem of her skirt and guiding his hips closer to hers. He looked at her hesitantly but let her move him until he felt a soft pressure on his tip. She kissed him again, passionately and brought her legs tighter around him. Jacob pushed into her and she gasped, but began moving her hips, pulling another groan from him. His slow, hungry pace drew small pleading noises from her lips that made him ache. His mouth returned to hers and he felt her suck on his lips, her breasts brushed against his chest and one of her hands tugged at his hair while the other clawed at his shoulder. He felt the pressure building in his lower stomach and something inside him coiled like a spring. His breath was heavy as he thrust and kissed and sucked, and then suddenly he felt a wave of pleasure that made him cry out as he came. He was about to pull out but she held him tight and whispered for him to keep going. He was so sensitive that every touch made him shudder as he ran his hands up the curves of her body and held her head in his hand. She began letting out little whimpering sounds again and her legs clamped around his body before she rolled her head back and moaned. He kissed all over her cheeks and down her neck when he felt her walls tighten around him and he gasped and closed his eyes. He waited for her to relax again and then rolled off her to pull her back close to his chest. He held her tightly and placed soft kisses on her shoulder and the back of her neck until he didn’t feel her hand tracing his fingers anymore and her breathing deepend and became even. Jacob still wasn’t sure what just happened, all he knew was that he wanted to stay like this, with her, forever.


	2. Joseph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 7/17/19 in an attempt to make characters more consistent and clean up the plot line

The cadence of sweet laughter drifted to Joseph’s ears from behind him as Lucy hurried up to tug his arm. They’d barely left the pews after Sunday morning’s sermon and she was already vying for his attention. Joseph reined in his annoyance and forced a calm expression on his face as he turned to greet her.  
“Hello, Lucy. How are you today?”  
“Joseph! My dad said I could come over, do you want to hang out?” She stared at him excitedly because she already knew the answer.  
“Of course, let me show you where we parked.” Joseph guided her to his family’s car begrudgingly.   
He had been having ‘playdates’ with Lucy since they were young children. His parents, for whatever reason, were convinced that Lucy was a pure angel and marrying her would ‘save’ him, and put them in God’s good graces. They pushed for Joseph and Lucy to do everything together. Joseph didn’t really like her, but he quickly learned not to show it. One day she had been especially needy and kept barraging him with questions, he simply grumbled and pulled one of her braids. That had earned him a swift beating and early bed without dinner. Gradually, Joseph learned to control his reactions and keep his true feelings carefully hidden behind a mask; he was getting quite good at it, too.   
They went to the same school, they had orchestra class together, and they went to church together. Every week after church, she would come over and play… well, playing wasn’t really what they did now. Joseph and Lucy weren’t children anymore and they had graduated from ‘doctor’ and ‘house’ long ago. Joseph had grown taller and bigger than her. Lucy stayed short in stature but she definitely filled out. Her ash brown hair grew down to brush the top of her ample bottom and his attention was often split between her ever bouncing chest and her big brown doe eyes.   
Nowadays Lucy mainly came over to talk or read together. Sometimes they went for hikes or did puzzles in the living room. She was still childish and naive, Joseph knew, she often shared her thoughts with him and they were simple and innocent. It was boring to deal with her shallow view of life and exhausting to keep up with her boundless energy. He usually entertained himself by seeing how much he could get her to share, down to her darkest secrets. He also liked to push his boundaries physically. It was so easy to make her blush simply by grabbing a bit low on her waist while they were hiking, saying she needed to be more careful when she stumbled. Joseph smirked to himself as they crawled into the back of his family’s van behind Lucy and her dangerously short dress. 

It was sunny out, so once they got home her and Joseph set off through the woods lining the edge of his property. They had brought food to eat in a sunny clearing not far away and Lucy was excitedly bouncing off ahead. Joseph rolled his eyes and followed. The sun dappled through the trees and birds sang all around them in the gentle breeze. The peaceful weather softened Joseph's mood despite himself. Lucy was just ahead of him, a picnic basket swinging from her arm. He watched the hem of her dress swish back and forth over pale, soft legs. No, Joseph wouldn’t marry her, that’d make his parents too happy, but fuck her? He had no qualms about that. Her personality wasn’t really compatible with his, but her body… it made his mouth water. He eyed her with combined anger and lust. She was his constant prison, yet this prison was lined with velvet. At some level she had to know what that did to him, how she tortured him, yet drew him in. Every boy at school pined after her yet she brushed them aside with ease. He hated her for it, but he wished one of them would catch her eye at the same time and Joseph wouldn’t have the constant pressure of his parents over him to please her. When they reached the clearing, Lucy picked out a flat spot under a tree and began to set up food, she smiled up at him when he got to her.   
“Almost like when we used to play house, isn’t it?”  
“You always manage to make things light hearted and fun, Lucy. It’s definitely a talent of yours” Joseph purred, making Lucy blush. Joseph felt the bile rise in his throat. Nothing was ever fun with her. He walked the edge of a blade every time she was near. If his parents saw her unhappy, even in the slightest, he would be berated and covertly pinched or cuffed over the head for his shortcomings.   
“You seem distant today Joseph, what’re you thinking about?” Lucy moved forward and the sweetheart neckline of her dress didn’t hide anything. Joseph glanced down and hid a snarl. She had no clue what he suffered every time she was upset. She was such a cry baby. But, Joseph consoled himself, I’ve maneuvered around her delicate emotions for quite some time now. He had learned to listen for the ticking and would deftly cut wires before the bomb went off.   
“I was thinking about today’s sermon,” he lied “sorry to upset you.”   
“You never upset me Joseph,” Lucy hummed as she lightly put her hand over his.   
He smiled at her, “Is there anything you want to talk about?”  
“Hmm,” she bit her lip and looked into the distance. “Let me tell you a story Joseph.” She laid down, her head resting on his thigh, giving him a clear view down the front of her dress. So trusting when she shouldn’t be. She was always modest and careful at school and church, but it seemed every time they were alone she relaxed and never worried how she looked or even what she said. He never asked for this much of her and never wanted it. She took his time and attention from him without consent; demanded for his sympathy and care and gave nothing back.  
“One day,” Lucy cleared her throat and began to speak, snapping him out of his brooding. “A little girl moved to a new town, for probably the millionth time in her life. She was very shy and knew that she wouldn’t make friends in that town, so she always stuck by her daddy. Then, after church one day, a family came up to them with a little boy who was just her age and she was introduced to him. They invited her over and she was so excited and thankful. She wanted to be the best friend she could. The little boy was always distant and sad looking, but when the little girl asked him how he was doing, he would pull her braids. She decided instead to talk about happy things and be as positive as she could around him, so maybe he would feel better, but he never did.”  
“Lucy…” Joseph began.  
“I’m not finished Joseph,” Lucy said firmly, tauntingly, before continuing. “When the boy and girl got older, the girl realized that she liked him as more than a friend and she tried to get him to notice her back, but every attempt would make the boy annoyed with her. One day the boy dropped his notebook that he always carried with him and she couldn’t resist peeking inside. What she found was painful, but the girl knew she wanted to be better for the boy she cared so much about.”  
“I thought I lost that notebook,” Joseph said, tensing. Fear rose in his chest at the things that were written in there. Joseph didn’t have friends, and his parents weren’t people he could talk to either. That notebook had been the only source of respite Joseph had and he prayed that when he couldn’t find it, that maybe it had been washed away or hauled to the dump. It contained thoughts about his brothers, his parents, and most of all, Lucy. He told everything to his notebook. He would write until he forgot about the loneliness that ate away at his stomach and made his insides wither.  
“I never wanted to make you feel trapped, Joseph. I wanted to make you happy.” Lucy’s forehead creased with sympathy, but there was another energy between them that made her bite her lip. “Since reading that notebook of yours I’ve tried to grow up, to understand how your life has been.” Joseph tried to take his leg back but she was already sitting up and staring at him with a penetrating gaze. She moved closer to him until her arms were on either side of his waist before leaning in and kissing him tenderly. Joseph gasped and backed away.  
“Lucy… what are you doing?” Joseph tried to acquire a steady tone but the way she ran her finger down his chest made his jeans feel tight and his eyes wandered over her.  
“I want you, Joseph.” She stated plainly. He hadn’t heard her so serious before, she almost sounded adult. “I might still be innocent for now, but I’m not naive anymore. I’d like to show you that.” She smiled mischievously.  
“Why are you acting like this?” Joseph asked in disbelief.   
“I like you Joseph, but you still could’ve been nicer to me. You get so mad at my childish behavior but you ogle me anyway. You can't resist it, can you? It's so sinful the way you treat me like some piece of meat. Don’t get mad because I played along for a while... ”   
She ran her hand up his thigh, “I won’t pretend anymore, though. I want something from you, Joseph.”   
She was suddenly close to his face again, invading his personal space and he hadn’t realized she was there until she whispered in his ear; “Let’s go back to your house.” Lucy lifted the picnic basket in one hand and led him along with the other. They walked briskly home while Joseph tried to wrap his mind around the events of the past half hour. Soon they were in the house, putting the food away and walking through the living room towards the staircase. Joseph’s feet hit the bottom step with a thud and it made him hesitate. He glanced at Lucy above him, rubbing her thighs together impatiently and the desire on her face spurred him on again. As soon as they entered the room, Lucy was leaning against his chest. Joseph’s back pressed into the door until it quietly slid shut.  
“What have you done before?” She asked him as she ran her hands up and down his chest.   
“I- nothing,” Joseph tried to keep his back from stiffening and his voice from shaking but his reply was still sharp. Lucy laughed and began to unbutton his jeans.  
“I’ve given handjobs… and blowjobs… but I haven’t gone all the way. I’ve been saving that for someone special.” She looked into his eyes and slid her baby blue dress down her body to reveal black lace panties. She kissed him tenderly on the lips and Joseph kissed her back, involuntarily grinding his hips against hers. She chuckled and began kissing down his neck and chest, all the way to his pantline. She pulled his pants down so that his erection was fully out and she kissed him there, too. She licked up his length and then slowly slid him down her throat, sucking and swallowing until he gasped and moaned. Instinctively, he tangled a hand in her hair and she sucked faster, making his body throb and shudder. Joseph's eyes closed and his lips parted to reveal clenched teeth as she swallowed around him. He felt the warmth and softness of her throat, and how wet her mouth was. He looked down to see her drooling and it made him want more of her. Lucy pulled back just as he was about to cum and looked up at him innocently.  
“Can I have a turn now?” He nodded. Lucy undid her bra and slid her panties to the floor, which left her completely naked. Joseph gazed at her fully now that he could see every part of her. Her waist tucked in and sloped dramatically back out again to meet her hips. Her butt was plump and her breasts were small and perky. Every part of her body looked supple. She made him lay out on the bed, leaving his pants by the door and slowly crawled up to sit on his face. He ran his hands from her waist down to her ample thighs, lightly exploring every contour and divet. She grabbed his jaw and tisked. “Don’t get distracted now, honey.” His chest fluttered at her demand and he obediently licked up one thigh until he was directly between her legs. He licked more, up and down her slit and he noticed with satisfaction that she was getting wet. She tasted sweet and her soft thighs gripped the sides of his head pleasantly as she sighed above him. He smiled when he heard her breath quicken but she stopped herself to slide down into his lap and grab his hair to pull him up to her face. She kissed him then, letting her tongue slip in and rub across the roof of his mouth and then she bit his lip before shoving his boxers down so that his hardened cock was free again.  
“Do you want it?” She asked, devilishly.  
“Yes,” he couldn’t help the moan that passed his lips.  
“As pretty as your little songs are, I don’t want us getting caught, can you keep quiet for me?” he nodded obediently and shifted his hips under her. She raised herself and slid down onto him, letting out a gasp of air. He stifled a moan at the tightness and waited for her to adjust to him. She nodded after a few seconds and he rocked slowly into her. Lucy brought her hips down to meet his, letting out soft sounds as she brought his hand up to suck his fingers, her lips puckering around them. Joseph wished he could take a picture, keep it forever.   
“You’re so perfect,” He murmured. “I think I might like it when you’re in charge.” She shuddered in response and ground harder into him. Joseph got lost in the rhythm of their bodies moving together until Lucy let out a deep gasp and she let go of his fingers, leaving a thin trail of drool from his fingertips to her bottom lip. Her back arched and her legs parted more to let him penetrate deeper, she began to whimper and Joseph felt her tighten; he thrust in a couple more times before he let a groan slip through clenched teeth. They both stilled and Joseph listened to her panting. She ran her fingers through his hair and held him tightly to her chest.  
“What are you thinking, Lucy?”   
“I don’t- don’t want this to be the only time…” she trailed off and seemed to be lost in thought. She slid off him to lay on his chest and draw patterns into his shoulder and neck with the tip of her finger.  
“we could always go back to playing doctor.” Joseph grinned playfully and groped her ass.   
“I always knew you thought I was annoying… I wanted you to love me, so, I-I tried to be more mature for you, Joseph,” She looked into his eyes nervously, searching his face for a reaction, waiting for a response. Instead, Joseph gently caressed her mouth open with his thumb and kissed her. It was a long, passionate kiss that only stopped when they heard the creaking of the door. Joseph tensed and looked up to see little wide eyed John staring at them. Joseph set Lucy aside and jumped to find his pants and pull them on to catch John before he could toddle off.  
“What did you see, John?”  
“You and Lucy were naked!” He exclaimed with wide eyes.  
“I didn’t … I was…we were just playing a game, okay John?”  
“I’m telling mama,” He pouted.  
“No, listen, I need you to keep this a secret between you and me okay, don’t tell anyone do you understand?” Joseph shook him lightly and John stayed quiet, sulking for an uncomfortable amount of time before finally nodding and then struggling to get free again. “Don’t tell anyone, John,” Joseph warned him one last time before letting go so the child could run back to his room. Joseph made his way back to the bed where Lucy still sat and ran a soothing hand down her back.   
“It’ll be okay,” he reassured her.  
“I think I should get dressed,” She stood with a chaste kiss to his cheek and began to slip her clothes on. It took some time, but once they had both cleaned up and righted themselves, they made their way downstairs to find something to occupy their time until Lucy’s father came to pick her up. However, when they got to the bottom steps, three people stood by the door and when they turned to look at the two, Joseph saw it was his parents, and Lucy’s father. They didn’t look happy and Joseph knew nothing good was coming to them.   
“Joseph,” the pastor regarded him. “John says you and Lucy were playing a game without clothes, why would he say that?” Joseph cast a wrathful look towards John, who was half hidden by his mother's skirt.   
“I don’t know.” Joseph stated defensively. He looked at Lucy beside him who was growing uncomfortable and her cheeks were flushed.  
“What were you two doing up there?” Joseph’s father demanded.  
“Reading,” Joseph replied sternly.  
“You’re lying, Joseph,” His mother said mockingly.  
“I’m-” Joseph tried to say more, but was cut off by an angry outburst from Lucy, “We had sex!” she yelled defiantly. Joseph immediately stood in front of her and grabbed her hand protectively. His parent’s looked at him, disgusted and disappointed. Joseph knew he would pay as soon as Lucy and the pastor left. He gripped Lucy’s hand tighter and turned to run back upstairs with her but Lucy’s father was quicker and held on to her other hand, pulling her towards him and prying Joseph's hand away.  
“I’m disappointed.” the pastor said coldly.  
“Why, it’s what you all wanted anyway!” Joseph retorted.  
“Who wanted this?” Joseph's father chimed in “we asked you to be a friend to Lucy.”  
“Don’t play stupid, you’re using me; you all were.” Joseph suddenly felt sick.  
“It seems you were the one using Lucy,” the pastor hissed.  
“Oh, is that why she shoved me into my own bed and tore my clothes off pastor?” Joseph smiled wickedly just to spite the man. “Do you even know that my parents are trying to marry me off to her, that they beat me if I’m anything other than her own perfect doll?” Joseph couldn’t stop himself now and he let every wrathful word slide from his mouth to cut into anyone in reach. “How could you, you’re too stupid. Lucy is too naive and she only chases her own end, and John,” he turned to look at his little brother. “You stupid, soft little baby. Always trying to gather favor from mommy aren’t we? Just remember, every cut, every bruise, and every scar that I get will be your doing.” Joseph bared his teeth defiantly and stared around the room, challenging someone to speak.   
“I think it’s time to go, Lucy.” The pastor tugged her hand and silently left.  
As Joseph knelt before his parents, feeling the gash of a belt buckle across his back, he swore he’d get revenge on John. If he ever slipped up, Joseph would be there. He would make John pay.


	3. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited to have the final chapter! Enjoy :)

Molly was tall and walked with a spring in her step that made her curly black hair bounce. She would smile as if the two of you had a secret no one else knew and her green eyes sparkled with mischief. Her body was slim and toned and her cheerleading skirt revealed long legs that tugged at the eyes of every football jock in school. She would tease them as she played with their lettermen. Molly was wild and fiery and no matter how desperate her suitors became to tame her, to make her theirs, she would always slip away. She was bold, confident, strong, and boys at Molly’s age just didn’t know how to deal with such a force. Anyone except John, that is. He told himself this as he walked into book club. Since his student council meeting ran long, John was late and the sound of the library door slamming shut drew the attention of everyone already sitting in the circle of chairs. He mustered up all the charm he could for an apologetic smile that the others returned enthusiastically. John made his way toward them, sweeping his gaze over the group until he locked eyes with none other than Molly Johnson. His heart lurched as he sat but she held him captured in her gaze, she grinned at him and then winked cheekily. They exchanged glances and smiles from across the room as the club dissected the character and plot of the Great Gatsby; although he had no idea what was being said as he was still lost in her lively green eyes. Was John her new target, the next interesting thing to play with in her slowly growing collections of toys? He hoped so. John’s thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of students suddenly getting up. Book club had come to a quick end but he didn’t move- not yet. Molly had stood, looking at him again with those gleaming green eyes. She sauntered across the room to him and stopped with one shoe touching his.   
“Hello, Mr. President. I was hoping you could help me out,” her voice was low and smooth.  
“Sure, what do you need?” John tried to keep his tone even.   
“Well, I’m having trouble with chemistry. I heard you were good in that class so I thought we could study together .”  
“Ok, what did you have in mind?”  
“You could come over to my place after school…”   
“It’s after school right now…?”  
Molly smiled, “So it is, you don’t have any plans do you?”  
“N-no…”  
“Well, come on then let’s go!” She grabbed his arm and walked towards the door, stooping to grab her backpack when they passed her seat. On their walk to her house Molly tried to keep the conversation going by asking him questions. She asked about past girlfriends or dating life, and the occasional question about his family. None of these were very flattering topics and he did his best to avoid answering. The truth was, John never had any girlfriends. Up until late middle school he had been too shy to talk to girls and now he was just focused on school and way too picky. He really only had his eyes set on one girl. Molly tugged John’s arm when they reached a neon lit corner store.“C’mon, we need snacks.”she skipped inside and the bell chimed happily when they entered. John recognized Jacobs first girlfriend Josephine behind the counter. She became the owner of this store after her father drank his way into an early grave and it wasn’t long after that Jacob left for the army. She looked at them and recognition clicked onto her face but she didn’t say anything, just turned away to busy herself. Molly wandered the aisles contemplating her choice and pausing once she got to the back where alcohol lined the shelves. She stole a glance over to the cash register but Josephine was doing her best not to make eye contact, so Molly quickly took a couple bottles of wine and zipped them into her backpack. After that, she grabbed a bag of chips without looking on her way to the register. She smiled sweetly at the cashier and paid quickly before leaving. “What are you doing?” John asked once they were out in the street again. Molly looked coyly at him and shrugged before walking off down the street. They took a turn into the nicer part of town and reached her house soon after. It was a large white building with grey stone accents and a heavy wooden door that swung silently open. The interior was just as clean and high fashion. They went to the kitchen where Molly took the wine out and left it by the stove. She cleared her throat and turned to him;  
“We can go to the dining room if you want.”  
“Perfect.”   
They went into a room with a vaulted ceiling and heavy dark cherry wood table. John sat down in one of their upholstered chairs to breathe. Earlier he had been trying to work himself up to even talking to Molly, not only had she started a conversation, now he was sitting in her dining room. John tried to gather his thoughts and come up with a plan while there was still time to make the impression that he could at least say more than one word sentences. “Do you have somewhere you’d like to start?” He asked.   
“Well, I’m confused by all of it,” Molly gave an exasperated sigh, “but we could start with chapter twelve.”   
“That ones not too difficult, you’ll get it in no time,” John tried to give her an encouraging smile. For at least half an hour Molly sat across from him and listened while he lectured with dramatic gestures and all the energy he could muster. His speech was only interrupted when Molly’s mom came home. She shut the door firmly and leaned against it with her eyes closed. John could see her through the living room. And although she looked strained she was every bit as beautiful as Molly. Her black curly hair was much longer and she wore a white lab coat over her busty figure. She looked over and noticed John. A smile spread easily across her face and she straightened to glide smoothly through the living room. “It’s good to see you’re finally getting help in that class Molly.” Molly rolled her eyes as a response and stared blankly at her book. “Hi, I’m Molly’s mom Charlotte.” She smiled again and shook his hand. “John,” he replied. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, John, would you guys like something to eat?”   
“We got food earlier,” Molly replied.   
Molly’s mom paused by the fridge and looked hesitantly at her daughter. “Okay, well I’ll be upstairs then. You guys can call me if you need anything.” She looked one last time at John, her eyes wandered over him as if she was considering something and then she was gone, replaced by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. John noticed that the two bottles of wine were now gone.  
Over the next few weeks John came over to Molly’s house every night to help her. Sometimes her mom would come home and offer to cook for them or she’d ask about homework, and school, and John. Other times John didn’t see her for a few nights and he assumed she was working late. Charlotte was always friendly and charming and her calm manner always put him at ease. It was nice to be around an adult that wasn’t so overbearing for once. John began to look forward to the times when Charlotte would come home early and he would talk to her as long as Molly allowed. He didn’t notice that Molly slowly became more detached and disinterested with studying until one night when he showed up to her house and her mom answered the door. Molly said to meet her at the house but it seemed she wasn’t there yet. John sat at the table and began studying alone.  
“She does this, you know,” John jumped at the voice that came from behind him in the kitchen.   
“What?”  
“Molly,” Charlotte replied. “She does this.”  
“Does what?”  
Charlotte gestured to the empty spot at the table, “disappears.”   
“Oh… you don’t think she’ll be home tonight?”  
“Maybe,” Molly’s mom sighed and took a sip of wine. “Maybe not.” She made her way over to the table and sat in the empty chair. John was close enough to smell her perfume mixed with the scent of wine off her breath. “Molly’s always been sort of… wild. Just like her father.”  
“Her father?”  
“Yea, he’s not around anymore.”  
“Oh… I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t feel bad, I don’t.” Charlotte snorted at that and took another sip. “He had bigger plans, I guess. Found someone who didn’t have kids and they disappeared. Life was always just a big party for him, I wouldn’t have wasted my time on him if he hadn’t been so charming.” She smiled tightly and swirled her glass between slender fingers, watching the red liquid intently. “I’m sorry, John, I shouldn’t be telling you this. I hope you won’t talk about it to anyone.”  
“Of course not.” John said fervently. Charlotte hummed in response and they sat in silence for a while. Charlotte was lost in thought and she stared with large almond eyes at the far wall. John didn’t know how, but he wanted her to smile again; for her shoulders to relax and that now familiar easy-going temper to return.“Ms. Johnson?” He reached out to touch her hand, making her jump slightly. Her large eyes turned on him and she cautiously looked at their hands and then his face.  
“You really are beautiful - you’re probably the kindest person I’ve ever met.”  
She tilted her head back and laughed, “are you coming on to me young man?”  
“No, it’s not like that…” John traced circles into the back of her hand and bit his lip. Charlotte tilted her head back down and their eyes locked; suddenly there was tension between them. Her mouth was quirked up slightly on one side, a single eyebrow raised higher than the other. She hummed softly and then stood, swaying slightly. “Do you want me, John?” Charlotte's question was all it took for understanding to click in his head. That was why his heart quickened every time he heard her car pull into the driveway outside, that was why he began to look forward to his after school studying more and more; that was why tonight, when Molly ditched him, he didn’t feel disappointed at all. The realization washed over him like baptism.   
“Yes,” he breathed.  
Charlotte tangled one hand into his hair and pulled him into a standing position so their eyes met once more.  
“Okay John, I’ll give you what you want, but I have to warn you… I have… unique tastes. Do you think you can handle me?”  
Johns stomach lurched as she spoke but he tried to sound confident when he replied, “I can handle anything if it’s coming from you.” He grinned seductively but that only made Charlotte chuckle in a way that sounded more like a growl. She tugged him through the living room and up the stairs, still gripping his hair. When they reached her bedroom she tossed him onto her deep red sheets and then leaned over him, one leg between his and a hand on his throat. “Don’t move.” She said dangerously before disappearing into her closet. Johns pulse quickened until he could hear blood rushing in his ears. Everything was happening so fast he could barely comprehend where he was. He felt a thrill run through his whole body as he saw Charlotte appear again, this time in only a pair of red panties and her white button down from earlier. In her hand she held a slim black leather belt that reminded him of the punishments his parents inflicted on him. He began to feel fear prickling his skin and turning the heat pooling in him to ice. “What, you’re chickening out on me already?” Charlotte looked at him with disappointment and concern. “You’re going to hurt me.” John said flatly. How stupid could he have been to think someone could want anything more from him. “Yes, and you’ll like it.” She replied simply. Johns heart lurched in surprise at her response. She sounded so confident in her reply and John couldn’t help but feel curious. “You… you promise?” Charlotte smiled softly, “If you don’t like it we’ll stop, okay?”  
“Okay,” John gasped and gave her a shaky smile.  
She closed the gap between them and held his throat once more. She bent town slowly until he felt her breasts press against him through their shirts and she kissed him, biting down on his lip. The pressure made him moan and she pulled back to look at him intently until he nodded for her to continue. That was all the encouragement she needed to grasp his wrists and pull him up the slick sheets until he layed fully on the bed. She leaned over to her nightstand where she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a pocket knife which she set on top of the stand. She then wrapped the cuffs through a loop hidden between her mattress and the headboard that John hadn’t noticed. The cold metal clicked around his wrists and she let him tug them experimentally before pulling off her panties and balling them in his mouth. He grunted in surprise but the sound was muffled and when he tried to suck in air it felt like he could only get half as much as he needed. Charlotte moved down to unbutton his pants and he arched into her touch. She slapped his thigh sharply, forcing him to be obedient as she yanked his pants off. She ran her hands back up his legs and up his torso before dragging her nails back down his chest, stomach, and finally his thighs. John tried to moan but Charlotte sat over his slap and slapped him across the face. She leaned over to grab the knife waiting on her nightstand, letting her breasts dangle tantalizingly by his face. He tried to sit up, to somehow get closer to her, but the handcuffs didn’t allow enough movement to get at her. John began to get restless and frustrated. The knife clicked open and she dragged it down his shirt, splitting the blue tee in half and scratching down his chest. Charlotte threw away the scraps of shirt and licked up the scratch she left on his chest, sucking bruises into his collarbones and shoulders. Her hips shifted until she had slotted him directly between her legs and began rubbing up the length of his dick. He sighed in satisfaction but before he could really begin enjoying the much needed release, she had rolled off the bed. She stood over him and at this angle John could catch the dark shine of her belt. Apprehension coiled in his stomach before she brought it down over his hip bone with a snap. The pain flashed through his body, but to John’s surprise it only made his throbbing need intensify. He wanted more. She brought the belt down several more times on his hips and thighs before issuing a rough command to flip over. Once John was laying on his stomach, Charlotte ran the belt gently up his spine, making him shiver in excitement. She grabbed his jaw, pulling him up to suck on his earlobe before dropping his head again and moving back down his body. The spanking continued all over his ass and the back of his thighs until John was sure he would be bruised for weeks. A stream of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth before she stopped. “ I think it’s time to stretch out that tight little ass of yours, John.” Charlotte was next to his ear, talking to him in a low, rough voice that made him shiver. He nodded slowly, wondering what more she could possibly have for him. She ordered him to bring his knees up to his chest before spitting on his ass and rubbing his hole. Eventually, she slipped a finger in and he felt the stretch and a pressure that made him more aware of his neediness. She slowly moved her finger in and out until he started to relax and she could fit another in. John groaned in pleasure and got a rough slap on the ass as a reward. Soon a third finger went in before she pulled out all together to retrieve something metal from her drawer along with a bottle of lube. “Can you warm this up for me John?” Charlotte removed the panties from his mouth and replaced it with the rounded teardrop of metal she had brought out. A cold tang whisked over his tongue before dissolving into the warm dampness of his mouth. Charlotte squirted lube onto his hole and massaged it in before retrieving her toy from his mouth. “Do you know what this is, honey?” John shook his head. “it’s a buttplug, it’s gonna go up your ass okay, can you handle that for me?” John nodded his head eagerly. “Okay, I need you to relax can you do that?” Charlotte smoothed a hand down his back and then over one cheek as she made her way back down to his ass. John felt the tip of something hard at his entrance before it pushed in. He gasped, now able to suck in his full amount of air, and tried the best he could to relax. The buttplug slowly pushed in, stretching him wide and making him feel full. “Good,” Charlotte soothed once the buttplug had bottomed out inside him. She rubbed his ass and thighs, moving her other hand between his legs to push them apart and cup his balls massaging them before moving to the base of his cock. The pressure from the buttplug made everything more intense and John cried out in pleasure. Once John was letting out small gaps and whines as often as he could, she eased him down onto his stomach once again. She began tugging and pushing at the plug, teasing him. When he began to move with her he’d earn a sharp smack on his ass with the belt. Just as John began to think he wouldn’t be able to take anymore, she gave the rough command to flip onto his back. Charlotte knelt on the bed and swung her leg over him so that she was directly over his face. “Lick,” she commanded; and John obeyed. He licked sloppily up and down her slit, excess drool still stuck to his face. John heard her hum in satisfaction somewhere above him as he lost himself in his work and her sweet taste. Charlotte pulled his hair and ground into him, forcing him deeper until his nose pressed into her public bone. Soon her movements became more desperate and John shifted his hips eagerly. She ground into him faster and let out small moans, throwing her head back. John felt her twitch before she cried out and came in his mouth, cum sliding down his tongue. John hummed in pleasure, lapping at her before nipping gently. Charlotte froze on top of him, “do you need to be shown your place?” John gave her a crooked smile so she moved down until their faces were level, pulling his hair until his neck arched back, she wrapped her hand firmly around his neck and kissed him roughly. John couldn’t breathe and he felt pressure building in his head, her teeth were digging into his bottom lip and then he felt a pop and tasted iron, the edges of his vision were getting fuzzy before she suddenly let go. The world came crashing back to him, pain making his lip throb. He gasped, and sputtered but she ran soothing hands up his arms and shushed him until he quit coughing. Charlotte came back to his face and slapped him lightly before grabbing his chin and focusing his attention on her. “Maybe now you’ll be a good boy for me,” she cooed. John let out a quiet whine as she made her way back down his body, settling between his legs. She took his cock in one hand and began stroking his length, sucking the tip and running her tongue along his slit. John arched his back and bucked his hips into her but she pushed him down again. “If you can’t stay still I’ll tie you down, honey,” Charlotte warned. John tried his best to stay still as she took him into her mouth. Licking and sucking, making obscene noises and moaning. Drool was dribbling down onto his thighs and he shifted impatiently under her. She tapped his legs in warning and then brought her free hand down to play between her own legs. She hummed in satisfaction, sending vibrations through his body. John whimpered, fingers twitching and shoulders flexing in an attempt to stay still, but he was so close. Pressure was building in the bottom of his stomach combining with the teasing pressure already coming from behind. John gasped and it was Charlotte's cue to quit sucking. She sat up, drawing a disappointed grunt from John, and with deft fingers she quickly unlocked the cuffs and settled his hands on her slender hips. She moved up more until she could slide down the length of his cock, making John's mouth hang open in ecstasy. She bent down to kiss him softly on the lips, face, and neck, before rocking slowly into him. Charlotte unbuttoned her shirt in rhythm with her ministrations, and once done, brought John's hand up to cup her ample breast. She quickened her pace and John let out soft whines and moans in plea for her to keep going. The pressure was building in him again and it made his mind float in pleasure. His eyes slid shut and his grip tightened around Charlotte. John focused on the soft slap of skin as the pleasure rose in his body and made him feel drunk. He let out more soft moans before the tension broke and snapped him in two. Rapture washed over him like fresh spring water, cracked over his head and ran down his spine. He let out all the air he had been holding in his lungs and looked up at Charlotte. She was still intent and moving on top of him, using up the last bit of stiffness he had. She let out a gasp before tightening around him, the sensation alone was almost enough to get John going again had he not been so thoroughly exhausted. Once Charlotte came again she tugged his jaw until he was sitting up under her and she kissed tenderly anywhere she could. “You did so well for me honey,” Charlotte breathed. They began to relax into each other, but the afterglow was cut short but the sound of the front door clicking shut and people talking downstairs. Charlotte leapt off him and began to dress herself. John rolled over and tried to pull his pants on, but all too fast there were feet on the stairs and then the doorknob was turning. It was Molly, with Joseph close on her heels. They both froze in shock, looking at John and Charlotte in turn, and then Molly screamed in disgust and ran to her room, her door slamming loud enough to echo through the dead air between Joseph and John. Their eyes met and John ducked his head in shame. Joseph’s face was unreadable. “Come,” he said simply, and they went home. John went straight up to his room as soon as he and Joseph got home. He wasn’t sure what would happen now, but his stomach clenched in apprehension; mind running through terrible scenarios until he passed out from exhaustion. Later that night John was pulled roughly from bed, he landed on the hard floor, head thudding against it. “get up, John,” his father's voice sounded foreboding above him. John got up slowly and made his way downstairs, into the sparse kitchen. “kneel,” John heard his mother’s quiet, judging voice from behind him. John knelt facing the doorway he had trudged through. From this angle he could see the stairs as the first lash came down on his skin. Joseph was standing there with what appeared to be a blank face; but if you knew him as long as John had, and if you were looking close enough, you could see the small smirk Joseph wore. He stayed a moment longer before slinking quietly up the stairs again. Another lash came down across Johns back and a flash of pain shook his body, but it reminded him of Charlotte. The leather bruised his skin, and he thought of her low commanding voice. The buckle dug into his flesh and he saw her on top of him, head thrown back and dark curls clinging to the sweat on her skin. A steel toed work boot kicked into his tailbone and he thought of her mouth on him, sucking pleasure into every limb. “Yes… yes… yes…” John chanted.  
Pleasure poured out of his wounds and for the first time, the world made sense.


End file.
